Organizations typically create a secure computing environment to create, test, and run programs using secured source code. A secure or protected computing environment may be necessary because during the creation and testing phase, sensitive information such as protected source code and systems such as protected servers may be exposed to the developer. If a developer has access to these protected resources, there exists the possibility that malicious or destructive code may be introduced into the organization's systems that may hinder or completely halt business operations as well as release confidential information to unknown sources. The threat of exposure is an issue because organizations may use outside resources to develop, test, and implement computing programs. These outside resources, which may not have the same level of controls placed upon inside resources, may include developers as well as third party commercial off-the-shelf software packages (COTS).